


山雨

by WE_Tone



Series: 山雨 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 不分1 0, 互攻, 作家画手💰x民宿老板🌧️, 强攻强受, 微18+, 私设ooc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WE_Tone/pseuds/WE_Tone
Relationships: 万茜|张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 山雨 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976773
Kudos: 4





	山雨

5.覆雨

张雨绮转身的霎那，下雨了。

本来张雨绮喃喃自语了许多，如今我都再也没有办法集中精力想起了，细乱的雨声敲打在我的身边，冲刷掉了我脸上的泪水和内心的虚伪。

我什么都想不了。在我脑海里，只留下了那一行：

万老板，我爱上你了。

这场夏雨突如其来，一开始淅淅沥沥得下得柔弱，细软的雨丝被风拉来扯去，风雨飘摇。后来天空忽然大亮，而又瞬息熄灭，紧接着一个乍雷轰隆隆连通了天地，震得皮肤发紧心里发颤。豆大的雨滴落下来，噼里啪啦打在棚上、竹叶上，把一庭叶片击落了许多。

我本是站在廊下，后来见这雨幕如此华丽，竟不自觉地就走入这场雨里。

一直站到了现在。

雨水冰凉，滑过脖颈，从那件白色t恤的领口滑进去，冰冰凉凉的，激起我的战栗。

万老板，我爱上你了。

你说的好清晰，好明朗，可为什么我的爱意，却如此晦涩难懂，如此苦不堪言。这是你的爱，你的孤勇，是你响彻天地的宣告，可我除了伸手去抓你的背影，什么，都做不了。

雨很快淋透了我，雨滴顺着发梢连珠地滴。我的手指冰凉，脸颊也冰凉，可我的内心却越来越燥热。这么多天以来，我第一次，突然有了一种说话的欲望。那些想对她说的话就在喉咙深处嘶嘶作响，逐渐快要憋成一句怒吼。

说话，说话，说话！

我想要，说话…

我突然惊醒，顾不得一身的雨水，用力拉开她的门。

好大的酒气。

一股浓烈的白酒气息差点把我推将出去，我谂知张雨绮是有些酒量在身上，可如此浓烈的酒精气味让我不得不去在昏暗的房间里把人挖出来。

我不知道张雨绮房间的灯在哪，在墙上摸索了半天，最后开关没找到，人却被她绊倒了。她的屋子里铺满了长毛的地毯，人摔在地上也没觉得痛。她却好像是被我绊痛了，呜呜地哼唧了两声。

伸手一摸，不大，圆圆的一个什么，捡起来一闻，冲上头顶的酒气差点把我顶过去。我知道张雨绮藏酒，可真没想到是这样的坛子装的酒。一般如是的酒，都烈，我急忙又去寻她人。

找到她很容易，只需要朝酒味最烈的地方去，朝那个哼哼唧唧个不停的地方去，朝最温暖的地方去。

抓住她手的时候被她猛地推开，我听到她用撒娇一样的语气正小声骂着我。

混蛋，流氓，乌龟王八蛋！你是哑巴吗！我都说了爱你，你怎么能像个木头一样杵着！哦…对，你就是个小哑巴……可那能怎么办嘛……我真的好喜欢你啊…

我捧起她的脸，用嘴唇找到她的眼睛，然后吻掉她的眼泪。不哭，不哭，我来了。

她忽然发狠，剧烈地挣扎起来，慌乱间我被她一把推倒在地毯上，她翻身骑到我身上，半睁着睡眼，用湿漉漉的眸子看着我。她伏低身子，慢慢地，慢慢地，依偎在了我的胸口。

不会说话，还不会抱紧我吗。

我抱住她，把她贴得更紧。她的脸颊贴着我的颈窝，我似乎突然感觉到了温暖。她蹭了两下，嘟囔道，什么嘛，你好湿啊。

冷不冷啊。她眨着眼问我。我突然有点脸红。

湿乎乎的，冷，我帮你脱了吧。

然后就开始蜕我的衣服。

我猜她是真的醉了，不知道自己在说什么更不知道自己在做什么。两只手把紧贴我皮肤的t恤掀了上去，脱的时候不得其法，扭来扭去快把我胳膊卸下来，我只好叹息着挺起上半身方便她继续作怪。

她反而不领情，甩开我的衣服又把我推了回去。

力大如牛。

我不出声，她就不停手，就在我要被她剥个精光的时候，我一把拽住了她拉我底裤的手。她迷惑不解地看了我一眼。

我别开头，随即想到要表露心意，便凑上去，吻了吻她的唇。她还愣着，我便又用唇蹭了蹭她的嘴角，然后撬开她的牙关，和她交换着爱的时间。

她把我掀翻，赤裸的肌肤一面接触着柔软的地毯，另一面是一具炙热的胴体，冰冷的我被夹在中，竟也慢慢感受到了温度。

她的指尖像刚刚的雨水，冰凉，灵活，到处乱窜，引得我不断战栗，引项欲逃。可这般是方便了她吻我。

一个个唇印像烙铁一样刺在我的皮肤上，我能听见自己喉咙里因为经受不住而发出的呜呜的叹息声，可那人却像是听不到，在我身下缓慢地轻啄，一点一点融化我的内里，让我不断地从裂缝中塌陷、分解。

我被她吻得喘不上气来，还没歇好，又被她把住双腿，一个用力差点以腰为中心对折起来，我一声惊呼，这才惹得她看我一眼。

她焦急地转了脸，转身在我腰下塞了一个枕头，想想又觉得不够，伸出上半身，扯了一床被子过来。

这个样子，她在我身下的活计，突然变得一览无遗，我感觉浑身的血液都一股脑地涌到头顶，脸上烧得我越发觉得身上冰冷。

她先是吻那处，眼神却一直看着我，她伸着舌头，说话吐字不轻，气流却一股一股地喷在那处，我无奈地闭上眼睛，试图忽视那种麻痹又带着酸意的快感。

她动作换得极频，每每都在我的风口浪尖忽然熄火，然后又在下一个谷底突然加速，把我一直向顶峰推。

我说不说出话，可嗓子却哑了。事后张雨绮说是因为我叫得太大声了。我说和你比呢？她就不说话了

突然，冰冷的胸口感受到了一丝热意，我努力睁眼去看，却看到一抹银丝从我被折过来的地方连到了胸腹，而且胸前的水洇正在不断扩大。

也许人天生就是会被淫、靡的场景刺激，我仰过头去，双腿用力夹紧，到了顶峰。

两个人都在喘息，外面的雨声巧妙地填满了两个人之间的距离。我笑着抚摸她的脸颊，她红着脸把我的腿放下。

我不是故意的，是你太湿了。

我给了她一下。

要不，你也来？她小心翼翼地看我，像是做错事的孩子。

她确实做错了事。错在不应该不听我的解释，错在她不相信我的感情。

错在她竟然把我对折着要了那么久！导致我一动，腰就像要断了一般。

她又摇我的手臂，我故意不理她。两个人的道德至高点瞬间颠倒。本来是我哄她，做了一次爱，突然变成了她哄我。

我没有理她，她讪讪地想要从我身上下去，我一把拉住她。她看着我，不知道我要做什么。

我把手伸出去，手指递给她。

她先是愣住，随即脸变得更红。

要死啊！你你你，你让我吃自助餐啊！

我撇了撇嘴，示意你爱要不要。她明显收到了我生气的讯号，扁着嘴，又寻回来，坐下。

一声叹息。

不同于我，张雨绮的性很张扬，她在我身上热烈地开合，一头乌黑的发飞扬着，汗水从雪白的脖颈滑到胸前，在那一点上，悬而欲滴，又悬而不滴，只是随着她的起伏而热烈起伏着。

她的声音热络起了房间里的空气，明明屋里屋外都是一样的昏暗，可她却是在发光，摇曳着，带给我温暖。

我快疯了，用力向上顶着胯。

我好爱你，我好爱你，我好爱你。

我，好爱你。

我听到一种嘶哑却又熟悉的声音从我的喉咙发出来，张雨绮明显也听到了，震惊之下我感到她的身子骤然缩紧，那一滴汗珠终于还是从她的胸前坠下，砸在我的腹上，砸出了一朵小花。

她卸去了一切力道，徒然伏在我胸前，大力地喘息。她颤抖着问我，你，你刚刚说什么。

我笑了，笑得好开心，好大声。

我说。我望着她，把这一句话的每一个字都说得郑重其事。

我爱你。

6.翻云

雨声，好大。

外面震天的雷一道道劈着闪电，天色很暗，暮色苍茫，可是眼瞧着云已经开始稀了，估计这场雨下不了太久。

万老板大概是累了，躺在我身边，匀称地呼吸着。我看着她湿漉漉的头发，有些担心她着凉。

雨果真越下越小了，可屋里却越来越冷，雨滴顺着屋檐滴答滴答地砸在水坑里，奏出乱序的肖邦。就是这么安静的又吵闹的瞬间，我听见她打了个小小的喷嚏，然后这人用左手揉了揉鼻尖，翻了个身，背对着我，又睡了。

我正点着烟，她这一系列自然而可爱的动作让我有些出神，她的侧脸朦胧在黑暗与烟雾之间，有种电影般的美感。看了她许久，烟灰都落到了腿上，我急忙拍打了两下，又怕吵到她，兀自又停下了。

顿时烟抽得索然无味，抬手把那根恶习掐熄在烟灰缸里。

不知道有没有人知道那种纪录片。

就是那种色盲的孩子第一次带上眼镜看到色彩，耳聋的外国大叔戴上助听器一下子哭出来。

还有。

你好吃好喝养着的“小哑巴”，做着做着爱突然开口说话了。

她说，我爱你。

什么嘛……

我张雨绮活了三十来年，不相信什么奇迹，我只想问问她：

你的哑，是不是一直在骗我。

然而当她靠在我身上，什么都不讲，抿着嘴唇不看我，然后望着窗外的雨默默发呆的时候，我仿佛也哑了。那些问题明明就在嘴边，可我，却说不出口。那人似乎又开启了静音模式，除了那一句极其沙哑低沉的“我爱你”，我再也没有找到她能说话的证据。

于是我除了看着她看风景，听着她听雨声之外，一点思绪都没有。

正想着，那人似乎是冷了，循着热意就靠到我怀里，觉得不够，又靠紧了些。离得这般近，我能感觉到她小小的寒战。

有些人，在梦里，也奔波。

冷吗？我在心里问她。

我左右打量着，想着怎么把身下垫着的被子揪上来盖在她身上。她突然扣住我的手腕说，别走……让我靠一下。

这是我第二次听她说话。

她的声音很低沉，有一种不符她身量的力量感，微微沙哑又有磁力的声线引起我心灵的共振。她说话声音很好听，有点像菩提叶落在水面的那种感觉。

而我的声音，可能就是水面的涟漪吧，荡人心弦一些。

听到她再开口，我内心忽然就平静了。我说，我不走，有什么明天再说，睡吧，我守着你。

她嘟囔了两句便没了声音。

就不该喝酒，喝酒误事啊。我脑袋里迷迷糊糊的，视线也模糊，模糊得我都不知道靠在我身边的女人长成什么样。我把她揽在怀里，私心把头埋在她的颈窝里，就这么抱着她，不知不觉也睡了过去。

第二天，雨过天晴，整个天湛蓝得如同被擦拭过一般。我的闹钟没有响，林子里的鸟在外面藏了一夜，躲了一夜的雨，现在正炫耀一样地抖着翅膀，叫个没完。

于是我醒了。

记忆潮水一样用上来，那些欢爱，那些暧昧，和那句表白。身边空着，伸手一摸被窝已经凉了，许是早就起了。我四下张望，我衣服也不见了。

宿醉。头痛欲裂。

等我挣扎着从床上爬起来准备去找衣服的时候，她竟慢悠悠地从外面把我珍藏的卡式炉端了进来，在我屋里煮起了一份番茄牛腩锅。锅子是陶瓷的陶瓷锅，盖子被蒸汽鼓动着，卡拉卡拉，卡拉卡拉，像是个镲。

她拿着碗笑着说，小雨，吃饭。

多温暖。

我忽然又想哭。

之后的日子里，她给我讲了所有的故事。

山里星空是最值得我炫耀的。躺在满是石子的河边，双手交叠放在脑后，看着繁星遍野，手指跨过银河把牛郎织女连成一线。我们找射手座的腰带，找北斗的勺子柄，虽然她还是很少说话，不过我很满足。

真的。不知道为什么。

有时候在这样的夜里，她也会点上一支香烟，讲那些难过的事。她会轻声讲她突然失声，突然看不懂字，突然厌倦了这个世界，突然失去了力量。她讲每件事的时候都很简短，语气平淡，就仿佛是在讲旁人的故事，与她无关。

听她讲完，我只能说我在强装淡定。我故作老成地说，和我说这些干嘛。

我想让你知道。这很重要。她说。

很重要。我默默念了一次。很重要吗？很重要。

我猜她是想告诉我，她从没有骗过我。包括那些真情流露，那些默不作声，那些你侬我侬。

她一直看着我，硕大的月亮好大一个挂在天上，把河滩照得亮堂堂的，月光映在她的眼底，像是落入井底。

看我干什么，看星星啊。我推了她一把。

她又笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，月光打在她的睫毛上，落在她的唇边，把她的嘴角也染上的笑意。她忽然伸出手，轻轻点在我眉间，我条件反射地闭上眼睛。

我听到她如水一般温厚柔软的声音。

她说，我在看，我的星辰就在这里。

月儿弯月儿弯/  
月儿皎皎山河观/  
借我一束描君眉/  
还你月圆映思念/


End file.
